


Flames + Beacon + Jack

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Angus MacGyver trapped in a fire, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack being Jack, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written with the Day 15 comfortember prompt in mind - CAMPFIREMy slightly larger scale interpretation of it :D I see this scene somewhere early in the duo's adventures at the Phoenix, so Jack is even more protective than usual.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Flames + Beacon + Jack

Mac knew lighting the fire was an absolutely awful idea, if Jack had been there, he would be screaming, it was the worst idea he had ever had.. But he was running out of options, he couldn’t stop the chemical spill, he could only slow it down. The best thing he could do now was warn the town and hope they could evacuate in time.

And the best way to warn the people in the town, thirty miles away from a remote factory; a fire. If he was honest, he wasn’t just warning the town, he was hoping it might signal rescue too. If he could make the fire bigger enough, Jack would come for him and pull his ass out of the flames, both literally and metaphorically. The other thought was, if he could make the fire big enough, it would destroy the factory and the chemical…hopefully like the biggest campfire in history, the definition popped into Mac’s confused head unbidden;

_“_ _an open-air fire in a camp, used for cooking and as a focal point for social activity_ _._ _It can also serve as a beacon, and an insect and predator deterrent”_

If he went down with it, then so be it. He was out of ideas and this was all he could think of to do at this stage. He pushed himself up off the floor, pain shot through his left side, the bullet had gone right through his shoulder, which rendered his right arm basically useless. Fine he thought, he’d been in worse situations…he just couldn’t think of any right now. He moved around the furnace room speedily, gathering supplies ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He realised as he moved around that he probably had a concussion too from where the guard had smashed him over the head. Pain shot through his head as if to confirm his thought, he tried to refocus his mind on the task at hand. 

He had the right supplies, there was enough oxygen in the room, but he still needed a spark. He lifted his damaged shoulder and found two tiny pieces of rock and pushed them together, come on spark spark he thought! And then it came the flick of light. Mac’s had been holding the spark at the base of the furnace, the fire came fast after that. He threw the rocks and leapt away, landing on his bad shoulder. The flames licked and twisted above his head, burning the edges of his hair, Jack would laugh at Mac burning his ‘pretty boy’ blond locks as he called them.

Mac pushed himself forward, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and his arm, ignoring the violent coughing until he was out of the room. Then he was up again and running, holding his bleeding shoulder in place. He was racing with all the strength his broken lungs would give him to the top of the factory to see if he’d got the fire high enough. He had to check that the smoke, the flames could be seen, otherwise this was all pointless.

Breathing hard he made it to the trap door, he pushed it open with all his strength. But it was fine, it had worked, he could see the huge smoke cloud rising from the furnace, all the way down below, he climbed the final set of in the open air the smoke billowing next to him. He could see the town on the edge of his vision, he waited anxiously, trying to focus on not passing out. But then there it was! The signal, the acknowledgement back, three fires set in beacons set across the town, the move to evacuate. He had done it, exhausted Mac fell to his knees cradling his shoulder. He coughed and spluttered as the smoke next to him grew bigger and bigger. The toxic nature of the fumes got into his lungs, the edges of his vision started to go black and then he collapsed onto the metal railings.

**

Dalton had argued with the pilot, had exerted every ounce of his authority, demanding to be taken closer to the burning factory. He had to find him; his bomb nerd, he wasn’t going to lose him now, after surviving Afghanistan, he was going to lose his boy after only two months together. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t! Jack also knew Mac and had absolute faith, if there was a way out, Mac would have found it and would been waiting for him. The issue of the way out was the big question.

But Jack refused to let his mind go there, instead he kept his eyes on the burning factory in front of his eyes. Even for Mac this was impressive, burning an entire factory on his own and warning a town to run away, it was good, very good. Jack knew he’d made the right decision pushing Mac to join the Phoenix. Jack scanned the landscape, focusing on the towers and then saw him…lying on the viewing platform, surrounded by smoke. Jesus Christ kid…Dalton thought, you really don’t make it easy do you! He screamed at the pilot to take him closer, as the helicopter dove into the smoke and the ever-rising flames, Jack made an almighty leap of faith and landed with a crash on platform.

The crash woke Mac from his stupor, he opened his eyes and registered a set of military boots next to his head

_“Hey kid…you should do love the drama. Impressive with the fire…very Lord of the Rings…”_ Jack said kneeling next to him

_“Thanks Jack…I’m glad you approve.”_ Mac responded coughing violently as he pulled himself up

Jack’s eyes widened slightly as he saw the kid’s blood-soaked shoulder.

_“Okay Mac, not that this isn’t a real fun place to chat. But let’s get out of here, can you stand??”_

Mac nodded, pulled himself onto his feet, his head lolling back and forth. Jack took over then, he was in fact attached to the helicopter and the increasingly panicked pilot by a long rope and harness. He took Mac in his arms and hooked the boy onto his harness, he wrapped his arm around Mac, carefully avoiding his wounded shoulder and signalled to the helicopter to go, the pilot didn’t hesitate. As the helicopter flew high above the flames, the duo took off, Jack taking a little leap as they went. He whispered to Mac as held him tight 

_“Hoss, I suggest you shut your eyes, I know you’re not fond of heights.”_

Mac took his friend at his word and shut his eyes tight, gripping the tac vest. He felt Jack’s arm around him

_“Don’t worry kid we’re on our way home.”_


End file.
